Talk:Ascension Fanfic - Drowning With Them/@comment-4149000-20150704003749
Oh look, the next part... ---- A scream sends me spiraling back to reality from whatever dream I was having before. I look towards Luke, my eyes wide with shock as he sits up, too. I quickly fly out of bed, the ship rocking gently beneath our feet. My hand wraps around the hilt of my sword as I run outside. "Meimei?! Meimei?!" I shout, looking around for the ileth. I run onto the deck and quickly notice how close the water is. I gasp in shock when a hand touches my shoulder, forcing me over the edge. I gasp in shock as my body slams into the cold water. I feel myself drifting further away from the surface of the water and quickly push myself upward. My head breaks the surface and I look around, eyes wide. "Luke?" I cry out, looking for him. My heartbeat picks up in my chest as I look around in panic. My mind compels me to dive under and see if I find him. I gulp in a big breath of air before diving down into the water. I look around, feeling my body shiver from the cold. I spot Luke, slowly being pulled under. I dive further down, reaching for his hand. Everything becomes dizzy as I grasp his hand, trying to pull him up but being pulled down myself. I feel my head going dizzy when arms wrap around me. I try to keep a hold on Luke's hand, but I find my hold on his hand being nonexistent as I am dragged back up. I start squirming, wanting to drown with Luke. My head breaks the surface and I scream. "Lu-" A hand slams against my mouth, silencing me. My eyes fall on familiar blue ones and I try to scream again. However, it comes out muffled as I feel warm tears streaming down my face. "Sky, Sky, stop, calm down. I'm sorry but that wasn't Luke, it was a siren. Luke, he's... I haven't found him yet. He... I think he's drowned." Feu's saddened eyes look at me as I close my eyes tightly, trying to fight tears. Feu's hand slowly leaves my mouth as I float there, Feu holding me tightly to keep me from drowning. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry." We float there for a minute before I finally find my voice. "Drown me," I choke out. Feu's arms tighten around me as I open my eyes, looking at him with anger in my eyes. "Drown me!" I hiss out, noticing my teeth were starting to chatter. "No," he says, but I see the strained look in his eyes. "I said drown me, and you will," I growl. Feu's sad eyes quickly sadden more and more as he watches me. Finally, he sighs. "Fine." His blue eyes meet mine and he pulls my face to his in a kiss, holding me there f or a moment before shoving me into the water. His hands keep me under the water. I feel my body reacting without thought, thrashing under the water, but my mind feels only peace. I feel the world darkening around me as everything becomes fuzzy. I feel Feu's hold on my shoulders suddenly leave as a pair of arms pull me from the water. My mind suddenly panics as I start to cough up water. I look up to yell at whoever saved me when I see Luke's hazel eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He tightens his hold on me as we float together, kissing. He suddenly pulls away, glaring at Feu. I notice Feu staring at us, his eyes wide, when Luke starts to talk. "You claim you need her for some prophecy and then you try to drown her?" Shock comes over me. A prophecy? What? "What prophecy?" I ask and I notice Feu stiffen. "What prophecy?" I question again. He grits his teeth before pointing to a piece of drift wood. We all swim over and Luke puts me on the piece of driftwood before he and Feu join me. "Please promise not to freak out..." Feu says, eyeing me. "This started with your grandmother, Queen Aida, and her brother, King Kael. He knew he would die so he cursed her offspring to be apart of a game. It's like a circle of sorts. The curse states that sometime along the line of our families, there will be those who bond and will destroy everything, or so my father believes. "I know, I know. Destroy everything? Clearly we must not bond. Right?" He sighs before continuing. "The pull I feel towards you prevents me from thinking of that for too long. It makes me think of you, of that night on the-" He stops after glancing at Luke, who was glaring at him. Feu clears his throat before picking back up. "Any way, there is a reason for this pull. "Do you know why I need you to tell me that you love me? My power comes through love, while yours hate. We can control each other, but since your power is automatically stronger, you have more control over me than I of you. "The problem with this entire thing is that if one generation fails, it either passes to their children or the next child in line. That means it could either pass to Mark and my sister, Belle, or to the children you have." My eyes wonder to Luke, who looks angry. A thought suddenly comes to my mind. "What about Luke? How does he fit in?" Feu looks over to Luke who shifts before sighing. "Apparently, an outside force comes into play here. So far, that includes your father and myself. We were thrown in to mess it up, I suppose." Fear dwells deep inside of me. "Does that... does that mean that you were just thrown at me? That the love we have is because of this curse?" His hazel eyes fly to mine in shock. "Sky... I love you and only you. This curse has nothing to do with how I feel for you." He leans over and kisses me, and my heart flutters in my chest, making my previous thought abandon me. Feu clears his throat. "Any way, Luke, as to your earlier complaint about me drowning Sky... she was under the impression you drowned and used her power to make me drown her." Luke's mouth forms a small "o", looking towards me in shock. I look away, feeling myself burn up. "I figured if I couldn't be with you, I would rather die." "Sky..." Luke says softly before putting am arm around my shoulder. "I would never die, not with this jackass having some claim on you." I give a small laugh before looking around at the ocean around us. "What the hell do we do now?" I ask softly. Luke and Feu look around before Feu looks to me. "Grab my hand, both of you. Let's hope this transporting thing works like it should." He holds out a hand to me and I take it in my own. Luke grabs my hand, holding on tightly. Feu closes his eyes tightly in concentration and e everything blurs around me, excluding Luke and Feu. Suddenly, we're standing at the stairs that lead up to the palace. I laugh shakily before wrapping my arms around Luke, letting my hold on Feu's hand drop. "Sky?" comes a call from down the bustling streets. Mark comes running over when he spots Feu. He grabs his dual blade knives, ready to fight, when I jump in front of him, my hands telling him to stop. "Mark, relax. Feu... he brought us back. The ship crashed and sunk and Feu saved us." I look down at my dark purple skirt that drips water. I give a shaky laugh at my soaking self before looking back at Mark. "I think he's given up." "Don't have much of a choice, princess." Feu gets lost in his thoughts and flinches, probably thinking of how screwed we probably were. How screwed our descendants were. "I should get going, check on my sister. Bye Sky, Luke... Mark." He waves a hand to us before disappearing into the crowd. I look to Luke who wraps an arm around my waist and kisses me. He pulls away and smiles at me. "So, what now?" "Sleep," I say with a tired yawn. He laughs at me before raising an eyebrow at me. "After that?" "More sleep...?" I playfully smirk at him. He rolls his eyes before leaning over and kissing me. We stand there for a few seconds before he looks at me. "How about start a family?" "Slow down there, Luke." I laugh at him before resting my head on his shoulder. "Baby steps, right?" "Right."